Hope
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: As if life wasn't hard enough for Sonic; saving the world from bad guys. He also has to hide his sexuality and care for his brother Silver, who has been sick with leukemia since he was five. Sunkist can't keep a job with her stubborn attitude, so she decides to do something that her parents certainly wouldn't be proud of... On hiatus
1. The Beginning

Hello! If you have been reading my Angel in the night story, (or my profile) you may have noticed me talking about a new story! So here it is! The first chapter of Hope! Hope you enjoy it! (Wow, I use WAY too many exclamation marks.)

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The beginning<p>

Ambers Moore high school, September 1, 3p.m.

As soon as the final school bell rang, Sonic rushed out into the crowded hallway. Sonic knew what he needed to do: be as stealthy as panther, quiet as a mouse. Do not draw any attention to yourself. He smiled when he saw the main exit doors a few feet away. Be very quiet. Be very-

"Sonic!"

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, cursing under his breath. _Damn,_ he thought._ And I was so close!_ He turned to see his English teacher Mr. Johnson walking toward him, a big smile plastered on his pale face.

Mr. Johnson was about 5'5". He had pale blue eyes and wavy, shoulder-length jet-black hair that always looked greasy.

"Sonic," he said, "can you help me with something?"

Sonic hesitated. Usually he never thought twice about helping someone with a favor or problem, but lately he had to worry about… other things.

Sonic sighed. "What's the problem?" _Maybe it'll be quick._

"I was wondering if you could help me move these boxes to my car." Mr. Johnson frowned when he noticed the concerned look on the hedgehog's face. "If you need to go, I can find someone else to help me."

"How many boxes?"

"Only four."

Sonic nodded. "I can help you out."

~Hope~

"Thank you, Sonic," Mr. Johnson said, quickly slamming his trunk shut in case one of the overflowing boxes fell out.

Sonic nodded. "No problem. Bye!"

Mr. Johnson turned around to reply, but Sonic was already gone. "I wonder why he's always in such a hurry?"

**Hope**

Sonic burst into his apartment, looking around the living room frantically. He grabbed a few books off the beige colored bookshelf, as well as a few board games and shoved them into his backpack. Just as quickly as he ran in he sprinted back out, heading toward one of the most popular places in Mobius: Golden Star Café.

~Hope~

Sonic smiled when he saw a black hedgehog sitting at his table, silently looking through the menu.

"Hello Shadow," Sonic said as he took his seat across from the ebony hegdehog.

Shadow put the menu down. "What took you so long? School gets out at three."

"Mr. Johnson needed help carrying boxes and I stopped at home."

"Ah. Mr. Johnson. He was one of my favorite teachers. Not too strict. Easy with the homework. My kind of teacher."

Sonic smirked. "He's the best. I would be pissed if they fired him." He leaned over the table, locking eyes with Shadow. "How's college?"

Shadow smiled. "Good." His smile grew even wider when his hand found Sonic's hand under the table, causing the younger one to blush.

"You're half way done! Two more years and then you'll be free of school!"

"Not unless I chose to do eight years." Shadow laughed when Sonic frowned. "Relax! I'm only doing four years."

Sonic sighed. "Oh. I was worried for a minute. You normally don't want anything to do with school."

"College is… different, I guess. So are we going to see your brother after we eat?"

"Yeah. I have the stuff he asked for yesterday." Sonic looked down at the table.

Shadow's ears drooped. If Sonic wasn't happy… well, then he wasn't happy. "He'll be okay."

Sonic looked at his boyfriend. "He's had cancer since he was five and he was permanently admitted to the hospital two years ago. If anything, he's getting worse."

"Well he's at a good hospital."

Sonic sighed. "I'm starting to doubt that. The doctors seem to be giving up on him."

"I hope they're not, for Silver's sake." Shadow smirked. "So when were you planning on telling Silver about us?"

"Today, hopefully."

~Hope~

Franksford hospital is always crowded since it's the only hospital in Mobius. Any other medical places were clinics scattered on the outskirts of town.

Sonic and Shadow managed to weave their way through the crowded hall way to the main desk.

The blond-haired girl behind the desk smiled when she saw Sonic. "Hello, Sonic! Long time no see."

Shadow couldn't help but crack a small smile at the girl's sarcastic comment.

Sonic smiled. "Hello Mary. I came to visit my brother."

Mary nodded. "Here are your visiting stickers."

**Hope**

Silver smiled when his brother entered the room. "Sonic you came!"

Sonic laughed. "Of course I came! Why wouldn't I?"

Shadow looked at Silver, feeling guilty. He was able to go anywhere without being bound down with a disease, while Silver could barely do anything without assistance. Silver's leukemia had been getting worse, and it was starting to show. Silver had extremely dark bags under his eyes and bruises all over his body. He had lost a lot of weight, too.

Silver noticed Shadow staring. "Hi Shadow."

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts. He smirked. "What's up dude?" He said, giving Silver a gentle high five.

"Hey," Sonic said, opening his backpack. "I got the stuff you asked for."

Silver's honey-golden eyes lit up with delight. "You do?"

Sonic pulled out the books and games and handed them to his brother. "Here."

"No!"

Sonic managed to pull the items out of harms way before a middle-aged woman with grayish- red hair swatted Silver's hand away.

Silver rubbed his hand. "Ouch," he whispered.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sonic snapped.

The woman glared at him, her blue eyes filled with hatred and anger. "You… what are you trying to do? Can't you see this poor boy is extremely sick?" She rubbed her head up against Silver's, like she was nuzzling a puppy. "You're horrible!"

"For your information," Sonic said through clenched teeth, "I'm his older brother."

The woman frowned. "You look nothing like him."

Sonic was about to make a very… 'un-Sonic like comment,' but Shadow stepped in between them.

"All he was trying to do is bring his brother the things he wanted," Shadow said.

"And who are you?" The woman asked.

"His annoyed boyfriend," Shadow replied, putting his arm around Sonic.

Sonic looked at Silver. Silver stared back at him, a questioning look on his face. Sonic blushed and nodded. Silver smiled.

"Um, Fran," Silver said, "I'm hungry."

Fran gasped. "I'll get you some food right away!"

"Is she always like that?" Sonic asked once Fran left.

Silver sighed. "Yes. However, there are rare occasions where she's nice." He looked at his brother. "Have the doctors talked to you about any possible tests or cures?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not yet, but don't worry. They'll cure you. I promise."

Shadow glanced at Sonic in disbelief. _Sonic… you just_ _made a life-changing promise that you can't necessarily keep! I hope you're able to keep your word…_

* * *

><p>And thus the first chapter comes to an end! All Sonic characters belong to Sega. Any other characters used belong to me. Comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this! The second chapter should be updated soon! If you've never read my other stories (or if you have) you will notice the story name inside symbols.<p>

Here's what they mean:

~Hope~: Me switching to a different scene. Example in an actual book: When authors use a line in the middle of the page. (Not sure what they actually call it or if it even has a name. If anyone knows please tell me!)

**Hope**: Me switching to a different part of the story that's still in the same scene. An example in an actual book: where you see a space in between paragraphs.


	2. Decisions

Hello all! I'm back with the second chapter of Hope! I know my summary for this story sucked, but there was no way I could cram what this story was about in just 255 characters! It's impossible! So here's what I actually planned to say:

As if life wasn't hard enough for Sonic; saving the world from bad guys and defeating Dr. Eggman. He also has to hide his sexuality and take care of his younger brother Silver, who's been sick with leukemia since he was five. Sunkist can't hold a job due to her stubborn attitude and she needs money for things to help her and Sunshine- her sister- live. Fearing for the worst, Sunkist decides to take a job that her parents wouldn't exactly approve of. (Her parents are dead in case you were wondering.) I might throw in some more fan characters but I think the story will be good either way.

So that was my summary. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Decisions<p>

My name is Sunkist. I'm fourteen years old and I'm a freshman in Ambers Moore high school, but you probably already knew that. So I'm in my room, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My yellowish-orange quills are spiked all over the place. I haven't had a chance to fix them since I had just gotten out of bed. A black nightgown covers most of my body, except for my arms which were left bare. I suddenly shiver and mentally curse myself for not putting on something warmer. The heat was cut off a week ago when I couldn't produce enough money to pay the bill. I hear a soft knocking at my door.

"Come in," I say.

The door slowly opens and my twin sister Sunshine pokes her head in. "Hey," She says, walking further into my room.

I look at her. She was wearing a pink blouse, blue jeans and had her nice pair of sneakers on. A diamond necklace hung from her neck and she was wearing the sapphire bracelet grandma gave to her. Her quills were patted down evenly against the sides of her head.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I asked.

"A couple friends and I were going to visit this boy at the hospital. They say Sonic's there!" She jumped up and excitedly. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Can I come?"

Sunshine looks at me. "Oh? So you do like Sonic after all?"

"No," I snapped. "I just want to comfort the boy when you all leave him for Sonic."

~Hope~

The hospital is always crowded, but in my honest opinion, the crowds are the worst on weekends. Family members don't have to worry about work and school ruining their time with ill loved ones. The hospital got smart last year and made visiting hours longer.

"These are my friends," Sunshine said, "Daisy and Blaze."

Daisy had snow-white fur and quills, and she had a peach-colored muzzle. She wore a brown shirt with army pants. She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Blaze was a cat with a light lavender body with darker lavender on the tips of her tail and hair. She wore a white shirt and black jeans with red high heels. She glared at people walking past her with fierce golden yellow irises.

Sunshine put her arm around Blaze, causing the cat to jump in surprise. "She's a junior."

I smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sunkist."

Daisy and Blaze smiled back at me for a second before whirling around to face Sunshine.

"So," Daisy said, "where do you think Sonic is?"

Blaze sighed. "Honestly. I don't see what's so great about him. Just because he's an actor and he goes our school, it doesn't mean that he's the best."

"But he's so cute!" Daisy exclaimed. "If I meet him I'll die!"

"Hey!" Sunshine yelled, pulling Daisy. "I just saw him!"

Blaze and I looked at each other and shrugged before following the girls.

**Hope**

"He went in this room," Sunshine said as the four of us gathered around the door.

She reached out to turn the door handle, and yelped when I smacked her hand away.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed. "He went in that room to visit a sick family member! Do you know how rude that would be if you interrupted him?"

Suddenly the door opened. A hedgehog with midnight black fur and crimson red stripes and blood red eyes appeared. He stared us quietly, probably wondering who we were and why we were here. He sighed before turning and yelling, "Sonic! You have fans who want to see you!"

I gasped and glared at my sister. It was her fault we were here. We disturbed Sonic. Naturally, I took my anger out on her.

"I can't believe I actually let you come here!" I exclaimed. "You disturbed him! All because you wanted to meet him!"

I quieted down when I saw Sonic out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around to face him.

"Hi…" I mumbled, rubbing my quills in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Sonic waved his hand dismissively. "It's okay. Happens to me all the time."

Sonic jumped in surprise when Daisy jumped on him, engulfing the cobalt hedgehog in a bear hug.

"I love you so much!" Daisy yelled, causing Sonic to scrunch his eyes when her loud voice reached his sensitive ears.

Sonic knew how to handle fan girls. _Just give them what they want,_ Sonic thought. He smiled. "Yes! I love you, too!"

Daisy gasped in delight. "You do?" She looked at Sunshine, beaming. "He loves me!"

Sunshine sighed. "I don't think you get stardom. Stars say things that their fans want to hear. Like 'I love you!' or 'Oh! You're cute!'"

Sonic looked at Sunshine. "You're cute." His eyes happened to twinkle as the compliment escaped his lips.

Sunshine felt her heart skip a beat and her muzzle become hot. "T-thank you…" She suddenly felt herself falling back, her vision fading to blackness.

I didn't even flinch when I heard the thud as Sunshine connected with the floor.

Sonic gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make her faint!"

I shook my head. "No problem." But my attention was primarily focused on something else. I glanced at the ebony hedgehog who noticed us outside the door. He had remained silent throughout this entire conversation. He stared straight ahead, as if he was thinking of something else. This guy… he's kind of… cute… I force myself to look away and notice how hard it is to swallow, how dry my mouth has become. I realized something. _I know that hedgehog! _I turned back towards the black hedgehog. "Hey… dude." Hey _dude? What the fuck! That was such a retarded thing to say!_

The hedgehog looked at me, and smirked. "Hey, girl."

I smiled. _My type of guy! _" I've seen you before, dude." _He seems to be going along with the dude talk. Don't mess this up, Sunkist!_

"I think I've seen you before, too."

My eyes widened. "You're my neighbor! In my apartment building!"

He smiled. "Right!"

"My name's Sunkist."

"The name's Shadow," he replied, holding out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to finally meet you."

I gladly shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

Blaze cleared her throat. "Are we going to see Silver or not? I mean, isn't that what we came here for?"

~Hope~

"Thanks again for letting us join you Sonic," Daisy said, smiling.

"No problem," Sonic replied. "Silver likes having visitors." Sonic noticed Fran tending to Silver. "Hi, Fran!"

Fran looked at Sonic and scowled in disgust before turning abruptly and leaving the room.

Silver sighed. "Give her some time." He smiled when he noticed us. "Visitors!"

I jumped when Blaze rushed past me to Silver's bedside.

Blaze looked hesitantly at Silver. "Do you remember me?"

Silver looked at Blaze. "I helped you find your biology class, right?"

Blaze nodded. "Yeah!"

"Look at 'em," I said, "They're like two peas in a pod."

"I know," Sonic mused. "It's like they're long lost lovers or something." His eyes widened when he realized what he said. He looked at Shadow. "You don't think…"

Shadow shook his head. "No way! And, if this… love thing is true, Silver would've told you already. You guys tell each other everything!"

"Not everything." Sonic's concerned look turned into a smirk. "Well, I did tell him something about you the other day…"

"Oh yeah?" Shadow said, gaining interest. "What'd you tell him?"

"I told him what your favorite color was."

"And what is my 'favorite color?'"

"Pink."

"What?"

"Pink," Sonic said, glaring sexily at his boyfriend. "P-I-N-K. Pink."

"Well, I'm sure Silver would be even more surprised to know that his brother is horrible at giving-"

"Whoa there, Shads," Sonic said, covering Shadow's mouth. "I think that was going a little bit too far."

"I wanted to know what he was going to say!" Daisy said, pouting.

"Me, too," I agreed. "It sounded dirty."

Sonic looked at Shadow, placing his hands on his hips, as if he was trying to show Shadow that he was upset without bursting into laugher or pulling his boyfriend into an embrace. "You see what you do?" Sonic asked. "You corrupt minds of innocent fourteen year olds!"

Shadow smirked. "What can I say? Give the fans what they want, right?"

"But-"

"But nothing." Shadow turned towards Daisy and I. "You want to know what I was going to say?"

"Yeah!" We both said at the same time.

"Well," Shadow said, clearing his throat. "Silver would be even more surprised to learn that his brother is horrible at giving tongue, despite the fact that he runs his mouth all day."

Daisy stared blankly at Shadow.

I grinned. "Nice! Hey can I borrow that line?"

Sonic looked at Shadow. "Yeah. Shadow. Can she borrow that line?"

Shadow nodded. "Sure! You have to give me credit, though."

I nodded. "I will."

"What'd I miss?" I turned to see Sunshine standing behind me.  
>"Nothing much," I glanced at my watch. "Wow. Time sure does fly. We have to get going!"<p>

"But I just woke up!" Sunshine exclaimed.

"Well you shouldn't have passed out!"

**Hope**

"Well, my dream is fulfilled!" Sunshine said, as we walked home.

I smiled. "I actually had a pretty good time."

"I knew you loved Sonic!"

"I do not!" I yelled, causing a few people walking near us to stare.

"Whatever," Sunshine said, "but you can't hide your feelings forever."

I sighed. "You're so weird."

We remained silent until we reached our apartment complex. From the outside, the building looked run down with moss and vines growing on the sides. The sign was never fully lit- at least, not while we lived here. It was these things and the name- 'Flaming Jose's apartments'- that drove a lot of people away. The inside was much nicer. The lobby was small with carpet-covered stairs and a single elevator. But what made people who chose this place to live content was the different rooms. Some were small, one bedroom apartments while others were very spacious, and had two bedrooms. Sometimes three.

"I can't decide," Sunshine said as we rode the elevator to the third floor. "Should I take a bath first, or make something to eat first?" She shook her head in frustration. "It's so hard to chose!"

I stare off into space. _I'm behind by two and a half weeks on rent. Sam's going to take the apartment away from us if I don't pay soon._

The dinging of the elevator reaching its destination snaps me back into reality.

"What do you think I should do, Sunkist?" Sunshine asked.

I smiled. "Dinner first."

She smiled at me. "You're right. Thank you."

We turn the corner and my vision becomes blurry when I notice it. Boxes and black garbage bags and blankets sit outside our door.

"Someone lost their apartment," Sunshine whispered.

I feel like I'm about to vomit. _She doesn't realize it. Maybe it isn't our apartment. Maybe it's someone else's. _I try to smile at the thought, but I can't, because I know it's not someone else.

My fears are confirmed when we get close enough to read the numbers on the door. Apartment 248C.

Sunshine looks up at me, tears welling up in her fire red eyes "S-Sunkist, they…" she can't even finish her sentence before she brakes down and cries.

I slowly pull her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. I stood there, emotionless. I couldn't cry, couldn't laugh, couldn't yell. I couldn't even breathe. I was just an still, silent block. I felt like I could be a fucking statue in a museum cause I was standing so still.

_He didn't even give me any warning. He just took it, and left our stuff outside, not caring if anyone took something. What a cold, heartless bastard! But I guess life doesn't give you any warning. I guess… you have to wing it, and hope for the best…_

* * *

><p>So this felt long, but I just couldn't stop writing! I don't know if anyone noticed this but me, but for some reason I feel like ending am ending every chapter of this story with the word hope in the last sentence. So I hoped you liked my fan characters Sunkist and Sunshine. It's my first time using them, but I think this was actually a pretty good start for their first debut, in my opinion. So comment and review and I'll see you all next time!


	3. Choices

I'm suffering from writer's block on my Angel in the Night story. Sorry if you guys are waiting for an update. Edit: I'm finally over my writer's block! Chapter ten is updated if you guys are reading AITN (Angel in the Night.)

Edit: I will be writing Sunkist's chapters from her point of view. So when you see I, me, my, etc., Sunkist is talking. Unless I switch points of view, which I would announce before the chapter starts.

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Choices<p>

The piercing light from the morning sun wakes me up. I look around. _Was it just a bad dream? _I notice the bags I'm resting against and sigh. I feel something warm against my side. I look down and see my sister curled up next to me, inhaling and exhaling silently, in a deep sleep.

"I need to find somewhere else to live," I whispered, careful not to wake Sunshine.

I looked down the hallway. _I don't know anyone who'll agree to take us. Well, they might take us, only to put us into an orphanage._ I felt a stray tear roll down my cheek. _Why did our parents have to leave us? It wasn't their time to leave!_ I looked up at the ceiling. _You should've taken the drunk bastard who ran the red light, not them!_

"S-Sunkist?"

I glanced at my sister, and tried not to laugh. She stared at me through half-lidded eyes and had trouble keeping her head up.

"What?" I ask.

"We lost our house, didn't we?"

I nod. "Yes. Yes we did."

"Where are we going to live?"

"I don't know. But we are not going to an orphanage! They'll split us up if we do."

Sunshine shook her head. "No! They can't do that!"

"It happens a lot. No matter how much you beg, they still do it." I stand up. "I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work. Follow me."

Sunshine stood and obediently followed me to the door down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Sunshine asked as I rang the doorbell.

"I'm trying to get a place for us to stay," I reply. _Please, _I thought. _Please be home…_

The door opens and I can breathe again as Shadow appears.

He smiled at me. "Hey."

I smile. "Hi. Um, can you do us a huge favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can my sister and I stay with you for a while?"

Shadow leaned against the doorway. "I thought you lived next store?"

"Yeah, well, I was behind on rent and Sam kicked us out. He's such a jerk!"

Shadow smirked. "I know, right!" He looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Sunshine asked.

"Got to make sure he isn't here," Shadow replied. "That badger pops up without warning a lot." He returned his attention to me. "So you need a place to stay?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry for troubling you."

Shadow shook his head. "No problem. Get your things and come inside."

I'm unable to speak, because I'm in utter shock. "T-thank you," I finally manage to get out before running to pick up our things.

~Hope~

"Wow," Sunshine whispered. "I think he has a lot of money."

I look around. Everything in this apartment looked… quite expensive. The living room had a huge flat-screen T.V surrounded by three silk couches the color of red velvet. There was a beige colored coffee table with magazines and papers.

"So," Shadow said, turning to face the girls. "I have one rule that you _must _follow to stay here. Don't go in my room."

I nodded. "Okay."

Sunshine frowned. "Why can't we go in your room?"

Shadow looked at her. "Because it's my room."

I elbowed my sister in the side before she could say anything else. "Thank you for letting us stay here," I say, bowing.

Shadow waved his hands. "Whoa. I don't expect any royal treatment or anything."

Shadow yelped in surprise when Sunshine hugged him. "Thank you mister," she said, nuzzling herself in his snow-white chest fur.

Shadow managed a weak smile. "Uh, you're welcome…"

The doorbell rang.

Sunshine let go of Shadow. "Someone's at the door!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" I exclaimed. "Like he couldn't put two and two together!"

Shadow smiled when he opened the door.

Sonic was leaning casually against the doorway, giving his trademark smirk. He laughed. "Hello sexy," he said.

Before Shadow could stop him, Sonic pressed his lips against his.

Shadow quickly pulled away, even though every ounce of his very being was telling him to forget about the girls, and pin Sonic up against the wall…

"Sonic," Shadow felt himself say. "Don't you see that we have company?"

Sonic blushed in what appeared to be embarrassment when he noticed Sunshine and I. "Uh, yeah," Sonic mumbled.

I watched, as Sonic seemed to whisper something to Shadow. Shadow seemed to ponder over it before whispering back.

"You know it's rude to whisper," I said.

Sonic looked at me. "You're right. But there are some things that people just… _shouldn't _hear." He smiled at me.

I put on my best fake smile. "Oh. I understand." I hate this guy! How could anybody like him? I jumped when the cold burst wind connected with me as my sister ran past me.

"Sonic!" Sunshine squealed, hugging her idol.

"Why hello again," Sonic said, patting my sister's quills.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked. She turned and glared at me. "My sister made me leave before I asked yesterday."

Sonic nodded. "Sure! Shadow, do you have a pen?"

Shadow looked at Sonic. "What? You think I have writing utensils just lying around because I'm a college student?" He shook his head. "How stereotypical of you."

Sonic sighed. "Are you done with your… 'little anger rant?'"

Shadow hesitated for a minute. "Yes." He silently handed a pen to Sonic.

Sonic looked around.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I need paper," Sonic mumbled. He smiled when Shadow handed him some paper. "Thanks." He walked over to the dining room table and beckoned for Sunshine to follow. "Okay," he said, getting ready to write. "What do you want me to say?"

Sunshine smiled. "To my biggest love!"

Sonic's muzzle paled. "Uh, how about… 'to my _biggest_ fan!'"

"But that's so original!" Sunshine whined. "What about… 'to Sunshine- you have a special place in my heart, -love Sonic.'"

Sonic flashed a quick thumps up before he began writing. He picked up the autograph and handed it to Sunshine. "Here." He looked at me, and smiled. "Would you like an autograph?"

I scowled at him in disgust. "No thanks."

His smile fades as he glares coldly at me. I despise him. And now, he despises me.

"Can I take a picture?" Sunshine asked, scrambling to get her camera out of one of the moving boxes.

Shadow walked over to me.

"Hi," I casually said as the ebony hedgehog stopped in front of me. I then realized that I could no longer see Sonic.

"Hey," he says, folding his arms. "I couldn't help but notice that there's a little bit of tension between you and Sonic."

_A little?_ I thought, but kept myself from saying my thoughts. "Yeah," I said, "there's some… tension."

"You should really get to know Sonic before you judge him."

"But-" I stopped when I noticed the stern look Shadow was giving me. "Fine," I mumbled, "I'll try."

Shadow smiled. "Good." He jumped when a pair of cream-colored arms wrapped around his torso.

"I having to get going now," Sonic said, releasing Shadow.

Shadow frowned. "So soon?"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah. I have to go react that battle scene on Eggman's ship. He keeps messing things up!"

"Doesn't Eggman _always _mess things up?" Both Shadow and Sunshine said at the same time. They looked at each other before laughing.

Sonic smiled. "Yes, but I guess that's Eggman."

"Hey," Sunshine said, getting excited. "Can we come with you?"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know if… well maybe…" He looked at Sunshine. "You really want to come?"

"Yes!" Sunshine exclaimed, bouncing up and down with joy.

Sonic looked at Shadow, and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

"Yay!" Sunshine squealed, clapping her hands in excitement. She whirled around at looked at me. "Sunkist! We're going to see Sonic in action!"

I smiled. "Great…"

_No! _I thought. I watched as Sonic left. _I hope Eggman messes up again! I really do!_

* * *

><p>So how do you like this story so far? Comment and review!<p>

*Usually I ask about whether I should write a story and put a summary here, but you guys never read this part… :'(*


End file.
